attack on Titan 2 Zoro Roronoa
by bulk Locke the the grim head
Summary: if you played the attack on two game then you should know what this means join Zoro Roronoa as he joins the scouts to fight for the first of humanity and to have his vengeance on the armored Titan.
1. chapter 1

Hey guy I'm back and I've decided totaled a break from my story Ben 10 green flare. and start on this new story which is based on,wait for it. ATTACK ON TITAN 2 the video game. which I bought a couple of days ago and beat with in two days on easy. but I didn't really like the ending I respected it and the fact that we got how every one reacts to our supposed "death" was okay. and the ending seen that we see at the end of the credits. but i really did like seeing how our death affected the main characters. I am borrowing the name of a certain character from one piece. the parring is Sasha x oc but that is not the main part of the story more of a side thing. now here's the character all default mean that the character is the same he was before you edited him.i don't own attack on titan or that one piece name. now let's Roll!

 **(name) Zoro Roronoa**

 **(gender) male**

 **(height) his head reaches reiner's chest.**

 **(hair) black default hair style.**

 **(eyes) default.**

 **(eye color) default.**

 **(eyebrows) default.**

 **(nose) default.**

 **(injury) a star shaped scar on his right cheek.**

 **mouth and skin) are both default.**

 **(innerwear) default .**

 **(jacket) trainee/scout default color.**

 **(no cape)**

 **(other cloths 1) default.**

 **(other cloths 2) no accessories.**

 **(voice) voice 5.**

 **(backstory) when shiganshina fell zoro was escaping with his parents and they had almost mad it. if not for the armored Titan bursting sending a massive boulder his was about to be crushed zoro's parents pushed him out of the way at the cost of their live's how ever rock shards from the rock hit his right cheek giving him a permanent scar shaped like a star. heartbroken but knowing their was no time to mourn he ran with tears in his eyes. once he got on the boat he at there doing his best not sob as he fought back his tears. with the image of the armored Titan bursting through the wall burned into his mind and memory. his attention was caught by eren yeager. who right next to him decalered that he would kill all Titans. the boy's words struck a chord in zoro as the armored Titan that killed his family came to mind as a tear fell into his hand as he cluched it tightly swearing to himself and to his fallen loved ones that he would join the scouts,avenge them, reclaim their home and kill the armor Titan.)**

 **(personality) zoro is s loyal solder if there ever was one. he excels in movement with the ODM gear out maneuvering all of his fellow cadets. as well as using his environment to attack especially in cities and and large forest put him in ether of these environmentas and he becomes a deadly foe for any Titan. and thourgh the years of training he has earned all of the cadets respect not only for being a talented squad leader in their training, but all so for being the group confidante willing to help them out. whether get something off their chest whether it's self doubt or the death of a comrade. respecting his philosophy on a teamwork stating that "those that abandon the mission are trash but those that abandon their allies are worse than trash" that has gotten him their respect. that's not to say he doesn't have faults due to his philosophy whenever a comrade dies because he was to slow or becaues he just couldn't save them. it leaves him with guilt that weighs upon him heavliy on him. as well as the fact that he refuse to lead anything other than a squad stating that leading an expedition as well as leading large scale attack such as what jean and mikasa did in the battle of trost is a burden he could never bear to hold. his skills and mentality have gotten him the respect of many high rank officers like Erwin, hange, miche and Levi. on a lesser scale than the cadets. how ever even with these faults and lack of skill and strength compared others like captain levi. his tenacity and his willingness to go the distance for his friends and his cause as well as to die for them.he proves that you don't need to be a prodigy or a shifter to be a great solder.**

 **(A/N so what do you guy's think of him I would like the feedback this is based on the video game. it is NOT a self insert. just similar most thing will stay cannon**

 **nothing huge will change. I will be using the daily life in certain chapter just when all things are done till next time I'm bulklock the grimhead thank you for reading now let's ROLLOUT!**


	2. chapter 2 arc1 nightmare

**hey guys it's bulklock here with the first chapter of this fic. listen I might have some trouble lining up every thing the story line of the game and the storyof the anime so please be patient with me and i'll try to figure it out now we hit the first arc. now for those of you who have played this game you know what the gallery is well I'm going of that for this chapter if you like it follow or whatever I don't care just leave a review with your honest opinion.** _ **Zoro's pov**_ I looked down at the people below me withe a telescope seeing citizens talking and children playing I looked at them sadly at what was about to go down. "hey gimme a hand?" the man next to me asked. as I handed him the telescope. while I pulled out my diary and wrote something down in it. " We should of reached our target by, but it's been awfully quite. Alright let's get a little closer. " he said as he actived his ODM gear and took off while I followed him as we took of the around the corner and landed on the ground he turned to me." Don't slacking on checking your equipment." he said as I turned to a window that showed me in my scoutes cape with a hood on my head and the wings of freedom on my back. hitting my gas tank showing that it's full I smirked and pulled my hood down. turned back to him and noded signaling that I was ready. he noded me as others came down beside him as started running around a corner. running to purput target until we were stoped as lightnings came down righ5 where our target was being restrained sending me flying but killing every one close to her with me as the only survivor. as I looked up I saw grand sided woman withe no skin only muscle with long blond hair and cold blue eyes **(A/N it's the female Titan)** as it stood up

it began to take off to to the corner I came from.

stepping over me. once it passed over me I let out a breath I didn't know i was holding. dazed and dizzy from explosion I tried to get up but immediately fell to my knees and shook my head try to shake it off. "Hey! Zoro you alright?" A voice I knew very well tell from above. as I looked up two young teens in Scout uniforms landed right in front of me one was a young male with blond hair and blue eyes while the other was another young man with lightning brown hair."our first mission failed...we have to go on to the next." the blond Scout said as he faced the female Titan ran off to. "your ODM gear's working, right? I'll distract the female Titan!"

the brown head scouts yelled as he took off after the female Titan. "this is our last good Chane to capture that thing Hurry!" the blond Scout yelled as he to took off after the titan. drawing my blades I activated my gear as i began swinging up to a roof chasing the female titan well within my sights.as she was staring to go for. the wall I could see the others attacking it great had it's hand on the nape of its neck as we all tried to attack with all of us including my self manged to get a few hits in myself

however it wasn't enough to do much damege until we chased her into the first set of restraints. this only served to annoy her as she shook them off with ease everyone tried to aim for the nape of the neck only for her to put her hairs back up as we backed off lest we be killed. as we chased her to the wall only for to be caught again in another trap

however she once agile lowered her hairs and shook them off not wasting this cave me and another Scout struck her Achilles tendon while the others disabled her arm's bringing her to her knees as the others all then went for the nape how ever she manged to harden her neck many blades breaking on contact

as i landed on the ground in front of her she manged to stand up and took off running. as I followed after her grappling from roof to o roof as I went to attack when she was about to turn on a corner she swung her right arm out like a slap. but I mearly sliced through her fingers as she kept running

as came back around this time aiming for the nape but it put it's hand on it as the hand crystalized ending with my blads breaking on contact with her stopping dead in her tracks for some resin as i land a roof changed my blads and got ready to attack once again.

suddenly similar lightning strike like what happen came downdown from the sky and struck the ground.

I knew what it meant what was about to go was. going to be total anarchy. all of a sudden the ground began to rumble as another titan came out of nowhere and punched the female one sending it flying to the ground as the new Titan roared to the heaven's. _ **narrators pov**_ _as suddenly the screen freezes fades back to reveal a diary_ _as the narrators voice begins._

 _ **"There's a interesting book here. A scouting journal left by a soldier. it's passed through many hands till it got where it is today. what kind of soldier the author was. this journal weaves a tale of this soldier's life in battle.**_ _the said as the fist page began to come alive and armin's voice began to talk._ _ **"more than one hundred years ago giants appeared in this world. with their vastly superior strenght these "Titans" immediately left humanity on the brink of extinction. those few that survived manged to construct three might "wall's", strong an to keep the Titans out: Maria, Rose and Sina. inside these wall's, humans lived in safety.**_ **(A/N hey guys justto let you know incases your lost this next part a lot like a flashback. if you do not own this game you may be a little confused on how I'm doing this. in that case just check out a gameplay video on YouTube and that should clear it up a bit if you understand what's going on then stop this author's note and read the next part of the story.)**

 _ **:the year 845 the fall of shiganshina:**_

 _ **"That day. humanity remembered. the fear of their rule..."**_ armin said as a scene of the colossal titan put it's hand on the top of wall maria. **" the humiliation of being trapped in a birdcage..."** he said as the colossal's head came over the wall and as it easier it's leg kicking the gate creating a hole in the wall

 _ **scene change zoro's pov...**_

I'm running for my life. every where I I look people are panicking. suddenly I'm knocked to the ground as someone pushed me out of their way as I looked up I saw my parents tuning towards me."zoro oh I'm so glad we found you." my mother said as she pulled me up. " We need to run now my father said as we took off running we didn't get very cause as soon as we started running I turned around and noticed a giant piece of debri coming right at us. suddenly I felt for hands push me out of the way as shards of rock where sent flying I felt incredibl pain in my right cheek. But it all felt numb at the sight before me blood surouned the deberi as I came to realize what had just happened. My parents had sacrificed their live's for me I wanted to scream to cry deamand that they would walk out from behind the rock and say that everything was going to be okay. bit I knew it wasn't they were gone and never coming back. my eyes widen as someone grabbed my arm turned around and saw. a garrison solider " can you stand, run to the boat!" he told me as we. ran for our lives as turned back around I could see the armor Titan as he walked in to the inner gate and breathed fire.

 _ **scene change zoro's pov...**_

as I sat the fighting the tears with every thing I have as blood fell to the ground.

suddenly a kid about my got and mad a declaration. "it'll kill them all every every last one!" he said with tears going down his face.as his words struck a cord in me as the armored Titan came toto mind _" mom, dad sent day. I will avenge you I'll kill that armored abomination and reclaim our home this I swear on my life."_ I thought to myself as both a drop of blood and tear drop fell into my hand I clenched it and swore to join the scouts

 **"After a hundred years in peace in their self-imposed**

 **confiment, the colossal titan appeared broke through their defense.the Titans infaltriated safe zones and humans were forced to abandon their territory and seek refuge be hind wall rose."** armin said. **Armin artlert and mikasa ackerman were residetnc. of the strike shiganshina district. Along with a certain young man named eren yegar.**

 **it was the year 848 two years offer the Titan attack when the three friends joined the 104th cadet corps.( the narrator speaks)**

 **our hero zoro lost everything to the titans.when he was shaped out on a rescue vessel, the words of a young boy he overheard gave him Purpose. He vowed to seek revenge on the Armored Titan and reclaim his hometown so, to this promises he'd made. to himself ., he too decided to join the 104th.**

 _ **(A/N thanks for. reading guys the best part in my at lest in opinion is next**_

 _ **join us for chapter 3 arc2 the 104th cadet corps**_

 _ **till then I'm bulklock the grimhead now let's ROLLOUT!**_


	3. chapter 3 arc 2 the 104th cadets

**hey I'm back coming at you with the next chapter. I messed that last up a bit cause I missed some stuff while I was proof reading also this story follows the plot of the game and the anime not the manga mostly cause I don't have and I can't afford it. also I have 2 supries for you guys**

 **( number 1 is I will be changing the ending in the game.) (number 2 is that someone that died in the series will be saved in this story. it's some one I really liked both in the anime and the game that died a needless death.) also I don't own any thing attack on Titan. I do however own my oc but not his name or any reference he makes. also just to let ya know I am not really going to describe characters that much mainly cause I'm terrible at it now Let's ROLLOUT!**

taking

 _thinking_

 **yelling**

 ** _no pov_**

we see come a tall imtemedating that had taken skin, was bald but sported a goatee and had deep sunken eyes adding to his intimidation wearing a long training corps coay

 **(A/N Keith sadies)** as he walks through a platoon of young teens in training cadet uniforms **( you guys know the look right it's the uniform withe the swords on it)** stopping in front of a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes."you little...!" he yelled as the young man performed the salute.

"What do they call you?!" shadis asked. "Armin Artlert from Shiganshina District!" the young now identified as arimin answered. "I see! That's a ridiculous name! Did your parents give it to you? shadis asked" " my grandfather did, sir!"the answered. "Artlert! why you here?!" To help humanity achive victory!" arimin said.

" That's wonderful to hear! we can feed you to the titans! Third row! about face!" sadies yelled as grabed armin's head and turned him around as those next to him did an about face. as shadis walked in between the third row. and walked up to a tall young light brown headed Teen. " what do they call you?!"he said. as the young performed the salute." Jean kirschtien,from the Trost

district! jean answered." and

why are you here?!" sadies asked. ...to join the military police regiment and live in the interior!" jean said.

" oh... you wanna live in the interior, do you?" sadies asked. " Yes sir!" jean said.

before all of a sudden sadies headbutted him send the poor lade to the ground." Who said you could sit?! if you can't handle this, than forget about the military police!" sadies said as walked further down the row Tworards a average tall young man with sharp features with with light green eyes, dark brown hair that was neatly kept but and had a hair or two hanging on his forehead. on his right cheek was a star shaped scar that was obvious going to be permanent no matter he did. as shadis stood in front and bent down slightly

to look the cadet straight in the eyes." what do they call you?!"sadies yelled.

 ** _zoro's pov..._**

 _Crap! he's coming this way._ I thought to myself as I turned my head forward. as the commander stood in front me and bent down slightly to look me in the eye." what do they call you?!

he yelled as he stood back up straight. as I performed the salute " Zoro Roronoa from shiganshina District Sir!" I responded."Roronoa,

is it? Another good-for-nothing, pathetic-sounding name! What are you doing here, squirt?" he asked me.

I've come to recapture shiganshina and take out the armoured Titan Sir!

" oh aiming hight are we I admire your commitment!

We'll post you right at the front. you can be a light snack for the Titans before they start the main meal make sure to mark your body so they have some way to identify your corpse!

( **A/N I'm gonna skip the rest because the rest happened just like in the anime)** he yelled as he walked away countuing the right of passage of grilling up the cadets. as mentaly let out a sigh of relief. glad he was walking away. though I found it funny when sometime later he found some girl named Sasha braus eating a potato in formation.but the funny part is when she she said she give him half but didn't instead she barely broke any of it off and gave him the smaller piece. when she did that I almost busted out laughing now she is someone I wouldn't mind getting to know. and the fact that she was pretty cute only helped in the matter.

 ** _no pov.._**

" Okay, 104th cadets, listen up!" he yelled out. Right now, all you're good for is feeding to the titans to slow them down! But we're gonna you how to fight them! so If you don't wanna end Iona's Titan fodder, I suggest you learn, and you learn fast! Today we'll be drilling you in proper use of ODM gear! if any of you dopes are feeling clumsy, pick up your gear right now and go back to the interior!

...Okay, let's see some action! he yelled as they all saluted. " **Yes Sir** " they all yelled.

 **a couple days later** ** _Zoro's pov..._**

" when the gun goes off take off running reach the check for the next phase of training" yes sir all of us yelled. **BOOM!** as the gun went off we all took off running with me slightly ahead activating my gear I shot anchors at the rocks boosting my self with a controlled burst of gas. swinging from the left as I came upon a corner detaching the once again using a small burst of gas. I swung myself up as high as I could but it wasn't very smooth unleashing another burst of gear's gas came turning my hips a certain way using the area to propel my self into the second part of the area. after wards I could see a lot of people coming up behind

I could tell they could use their gear pretty well but none of that mattered if didn't know "how" to use it

 _sorry guys but I'm coming in first._ I thought to myself.

as I aimed for the highest part of the wall anchored on to it going up as high as I could I deanchored my gear

aimed it downwards as my anchors shot to the ground as I used my gas supply to boost myself down letting gravity , inertia and a secondary boost do All the work as I landed on the ground with a bit of a smirk on my face at my little victory as all the others landed next me.

" roronoa you ranked first in movement you'd make a great decoy! commander" sadis said." now we're gonna learn the basics of titan slaying attach your anchors to neck to cut the nape of attack the ankels.

 **small the skip.**

the second part was pretty easy everyone was done pretty fast as we made our way to the woods for the finale drill of the day. the goal was to destroy as many targets that we could

" if I got a target in my sights don't you guy dare try to steal it " jean told Sasha and Connie as that had decided to follow him.

"don't be lame jean a girl with average height and a slender figure. with light gold eyes and brown hair kept in a ponytail that reached the base of her neck her bangs

are slightly parted to the left cascading down each side of her face and stopping around the middle of her neck. there's no rules. when it comes to stealing kills " she said with a smile.

"yea it's your fault for letting someone else steal your kills" Connie said he was a pretty short guy. He has a slim build, with gray eyes, and his brown hair is distinctively shaved. they finished talking as i came out of nowhere and took out the nape of the target they where going for. as they stared up at me in supries I mearly smirked at them.

"sorry guys but you should really be more focused" I said to them as took off to my next target as a guy I recognize as Bertholdt who is a rather tall, slender young man. He has short, dark hair, pale green eyes, thin eyebrows and a elongated face. as he looked at me then back at the target "your movements are great but keep this up and you'll be out shined by the others" he said not looking at me. i mearly smirked and increased my speed taking out the nape before he could. " heh challenge accepted bub! let's see if you can keep up" I said leaving him in the dust as I went about taking out 4 more targets.

all of suddenly a whistle blew "traing is over the in first place is Reiner Braun."commander shadis yelled. I recognized the guy among the crowd he had short blond hair, hazel eyes, and a defined facial structure. His large height, broad shoulders, and serious expression on his face. "anyone who wants to can stay for a bit of more training he yelled.

 **small scene change..**

as others desperced into other areas I was going for a target how ever my anchors failed and I began falling. Are you okay?! reiner asked as he came out of nowhere and stoped me from falling. as he turned and past "hurry haul him up! he yelled as as bertholdt came from my right and helped. as we landed on a giant tree branch. " geez that was reckless! way to lose position!"reined said as all three of us took deep breaths them from being tired and me from shock.

"but everything worked out were fine. let's head back. bertholdt said. as we both took off each in our own direction. but I couldn't shake the feeling that me and reined had met before.

 **back at the barracks**

" hey there " someone behind me said. as I turned around I noticed it was some one around my height

with jet black mop hair and blue eyes. I recognized him as eren jaeger he was a passion it solder that wanted to join the scouts l to kill all the Titans he could the two of us got along pretty well . "Tough training again, to day huh? But at this rate It won't be long before we've totally mastered the ODM gear. eren said. but if it helps me become a better soldier so that I can kill more Titians, then I'll do training like this twenty-four seven. he said with as much passion and hatred that it reminded me of the armored Titan. as my clenched at the memory." yeah you got that right if this keeps up we'll be soldiers in no time" I said with a grin plastered on my cheeks. "...oh, that reminds me. Sadies was looking for you. You can probably still catch him at the training grounds if you go now."he told me. "thanks for the info him told as I made my way to the training grounds

 **scene change**

as I walked down the path to the training field I noticed three figures up ahead one I recognized as commander sadies and two other people who I recognized from the 104th cadets one had blond hair with pronounced sideburns,

wearing the standard trainee uniform. the other was a young girl with light, fair skin. She had a slender figure and was of average height. In addition, she had gray eyes and thick black hair that extended past her shoulders. Her hair was parted in the middle and tied in loose pigtails with light-blue hair ties. she wore the standard cadet uniform and wore a white polo shirt underneath her jacket. _" isn't that Thomas and Mina?"_ I thought to myself as I began zeroing in on their conversation

" Okay, you maggots! if your not in it to win it, you can pack your bags and ship out to the interior right now!"Sadies yelled at them.

as he turned to Thomas.

" Thomas Wander! Even a waste of space like you could make it in the the interior! They're low on numbers, son." he told him.

as he turned his attention to Mina."And you Mina Carolina! Born in a pigsty, weren't you? Then go back and live with the swine, kiddo! Titans don't eat pork!" he yelled at her. ...Although I dunno if the pigs would take a runt like you in! he yelled. as he walked away and I walked up to them. as they turned around and watched. "He didn't have to be so harsh. I'm doing my best." Thomas said.

" I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take... Maybe the life of a pig is better" she said with a down caste expression

" hey now don't let him get to you. you just gotta work hard and make him eat his words!" I said with a grin on my face pumped my fist I. air. " I AM working hard." Thomas said with the same expression. " But if I'm honest I really don't see how I'm going to improve my training results." he said

" I know! I'm trying my hardest already, and look where it's gotten me. What do you think we should do,

Roronoa? she asked me.

" you guys just need to to watch and learn from the high-flyers" I told them.

" watch and learn...?" mina asked with a confused look on her face. as realizationstruck her as she brought her hand up to her chin and started tapping it.

"well there are certainly a lot of really talented people among our peers. I guess if we studied their strong points, it could help us improve." she said scratching her head a bit.

" study their strong point Huh? Yeah, if we mad a conscious effort to do that,

it could make a real difference actually.Okay, why don't we each do that and then get together again later to compare results? You can join in too,Roronoa. I mean it was your idea, right?" he said." alright but please call me Zoro " I told them. as i began walking back to the barracks.

however in front of the entrance to the training grounds. commander Sadies was there waiting for me." You need to push yourself to increase your skills. Andlearn from your peers. Some of them are really talented. Rookies like you need to spend a lot of time with other soldiers identifying their strengths and try to copy them. We're done here get back to the barracks. he ordered as I nodded and ran off.

 **back at the barracks...**

when I got back to the barracks I found eren waiting for me. "hey there" I said walking up to him.

"you found Sadies then, huh?" he asked me.

" you got that right"

answered him remembering the the above commander Sadies gave me. " We've got night-time

training later, don't we? Man, my mind's willing, but my body's kinda had enough!" Yeah me too" i said. _honestly that training was just down right back braking_ " I thought to myself.

"It's tough Huh? But we've gotta push through, Maybe we should go get some rest now while we can " Training's tough, that's for sure, but we've gotta learn how to fight and we've gotta learn fast!"he said.

 **around 5 minutes later**

as I was walking around trying to good memorizes where every thing was when I heard some one call out to me. " Hey, you there!

...Yeah, you ." I heard a voice call out as I turned around I realized the person talking to. me was a tall, well-built man with short blond hair, a thin dark mustache. He wore the typical uniform of thegarrison regiment along with a v-neck shirt underneath. " here you dropped this." he said said as he handed it to me. " what is it a journal" he asked? " yeah actualy thank for returning this it means a lot to me" I said. " Right, take care not to drop anything else, won't you?

so...you're one of the new 104th Corps cadets, huh?"

" indeed I am names Zoro Roronoa pleasure to meet you" i answered. " but if I may ask who are you?" I asked him. " ah I forget to introduce myself I'm Haynes. I'm a captain in the Garrison. and I'm guessing that if your from the 104th, you probably know Eren jaeger, do you? " he asked.

"you'd be correct I practically stood not that far from eren when I was on a boat escapeing shiganshina

his words of revenge against the Titans are. the reason I decided to join the military"I told him.

" is that so? You were in shiganshina, too,huh? Like Eren, me and the others." he said with a sad frown on his face as of he was remembering that day. but stopped after a subtle but deep breath. "well, in that case, you probably know Mikasa and Armin too I guess. They're 104th cadets from shiganshina as well.

They've all lost their parents, so... well, I'm kind of like a father to them now. or something like that, anyway. But seeing as you're from our district as well, feel free to to come to me if you ever got a problem okay?" he asked.

" I appreciate it thanks" I told him and I genuinely meant it I had been all alone after my parents died in shiganshina like a lot of others . it was nice to know there were others like me close by. "okay, well, next time maybe bring eren and the others along with you, huh? anyway, see you around. and, um... Sorry, but I did take a peek inside that journal of yours before. he told as I looked him in the eye. And I've gotta say, I'm

impressed with your attention to detail! That's a

quality we need in our troops. I bet that journal will come in handy for you someday. Keep up the good work, soldier " he told me. as he walked away. _" he seemed like a nice guy"_ I thought to myself.

 **about an hour later**

as I was walking around the plaza I saw Arimin up ahead he seemed like he was thinking about something. " hey Arimin how you look like you got some on your mind"I asked him? " I'm fine zoro that training this afternoon . I was really struggling to keep up. But I was impressed with how well though-out it was. it really brought the stuff we've been studying in class to life." he said. " yeah but I gotta personally I'm more of action physical training kinda guy. but even I could see how well they thought that out." I said to him.

" That reminds me didn't Reiner help to day in training this afternoon? You should go say thanks, don't you think? Arimin asked.

" good point I'll go see if I can find him. see you later Arimin." I waved as I went to find Reiner and Bethdolt.

 **time skip...**

 _" there they are._ I thought to myself as I saw them just up ahead. "Hey there!" I yelled walking up to them. as Bethdolt looks my

"oh, Zoro it's you don't tell me you've sought us out out just to thanks" he said.

"you'd be right you guys really saved my ass to day I owe you one." said with a greatful smile on my face.

" we help each other out, right? That's what soldiers do. You don't have to make a big deal of it every time." Reiner said with a serious look on his face.

" Reiner! Bertholdt! you guys here?" Erens asked out of nowhere. as he and Armin walked up to us.

" You guys too? What's the deal? Reiner asked confused on why everyone was seeking them out.

" You two are both experts with ODM gear, right? Gimme some pointers! Please?" Eren half begged half asked.

 **back at the cadet Qauters**

"...Sorry, there's not much I can I can tell you." Reiner said " No... " eren said with a down caste expression.

" You three are from shiganshina aren't you so why in the did you sign up for this job when you know how terrible the Titans can be. bertholdt asked. " For me, i just couldn't stand by and watch after I lost my family to this regime's ridiculous territory reclaiming strategy. " Arimin said with a sorrow look on his face. " So... where are you two from originally?"Arimin asked.

"Me and Reiner come from a little village in the mountains southeast of wall maria" bertholdt answered. " so..." eren droned on understanding what had happened. "There

was no time to get word to the village when the Titans showed up that day. I don't really remember much about what happened after that. I signed up hoping to join the MPs and serve behind wall Sina, but if that's no good, maybe I'll just jack it all in... it's not like I can decide." bertholdt said looking sad with small frown on his face. it's a good thing to see the value of your own life, you know. Armin told him.

"I just want to get back to my hometown. That's all I'm interested in. How about you, Eren?" Reiner asked

" I vowed to slay them all. to kill every last Titan with my bare hands if have to." he said with determination and hatred shining clear in his eyes. "how about you Zoro?

What made you want to join up?" Reiner asked. as. my mind flashedback to that day. " when wall Maria fell my parents and I tried to evacuate but when the armored Titan came bursting through the inner gate deberi came flying out of nowhere. when I turned around I saw a huge bolder about to crush me but my parents pushede out of the way. But they were killed in my place. when the deberi land on them tiny pieces got sent flying all over the place. one of them hit my cheek" I said as put touched my scar. " After that I swore that I'd kill the armored Titan and reclaim my home." told them. "so you were there too, were you? My Mother was killed that day..." he said with great amounts of understanding as knew were I was coming from." it's no surprise that you wanted to become a cadet after that. For vengeance..." Arimin said understanding my motivation. " Yeah I can see that. bertholdt said said looking down as if he was remembering a bad memory. " Well' it sounds like I'm not the only one who wants to reclaim the place they're from. And for that, we've got to train. Reiner said as his eyes shined with determination.

" I wonder if that day will ever come... " Armin asked.

" Who knows? But one thing Is fore sure, if we don't try, nothing ever going to to change. The first step is joining the corps." Reiner said " yeah that's it!" Eren said raising his voice a bit.

 **A/N** **so what do you guy's think did I do good. I'm not sure if we got to see. zoro's thoughts that much butbut you understand what kind of person he is. I'm going to avoid a gary-stue fic If I can. But what did or guys think of the ODM gear traing good or what. any way please, please review this story or flames till n3xt time I'm bulklock the grimhead now let's ROLLOUT !**


	4. chapter 3 arc 3 Night training

hey guys bulklock here with the next chapter sorry about that last I thought I fixed that last those parts with single sentence in large space any if your read this story please leave a review

but no flames. criticism and reviews but no flames. I like reviews. this is a continuation of the last chapter

 **Later That night**

"Okay, troops, let's get this special night training underway!" commander Keith said as all the cadets turned him. " This drill is different from your other training. it's not something mach about individual ability, instead it going to test your intra-sqauad cooperative skills and your tactical abilites. Squad assignments are as previously communicated.

So, once you've made all your preparations, move to your designated location. Let's go! he yelled as all of

at the training grounds Zoro's pov...

 _"So this is my team?_ " I thought to myself. I been assigned into team with Conny, Sasha as well two others I recognized one was a teen of average height with a broad, muscular build. He had short, parted black hair, freckles, and light brown eyes. He wore the typical uniform of a member of the 104th Training Corps. his name was Marco he and I had often talked a bit and had a bit of respect for each other. his dream was to join the military and server the king. the other guy was around the same height he had short crop of spiky gray-coloredhair and light brown eyes. He wears the normal uniform of the104th Cadet Corps with a black shirt underneath. named Daz he was a coward and a bit of a good for nothing. but i could tell once he got over his own cowardnes he would be a good soldier.

" I didn't follow exactly what he was saying, but this sounds like a walk in the park. ...For a genius like me,

anyway." Conny said arrogantly. " yeah but this is different from our usual trainning, just leave it to me I know what I'm talking about when it comes to the forest." Sasha said with a cocky smirk. " Seriously, why do we have to train at this hour? I just wany to back to bed..." Daz complained. " The instructor said he'd be judging us on our cooperative skills. I wonder how this will go... " Marco said curiousas to how the test will go. " only one to find out! Let's do this!" Conny yelled out excitedly.

as my face grimieced I had feeling this wasn't going to end well.

 **an hour later**

 _"were not doing to good."_ Ithought to myself. " i don't get why this isn't working everyone's pulling their own weights." Conny said clearly frustatied. " when it comes to teamwork the trigger-happy sqaud was doomed from the start." Daz said gloomy. " if we go on like this, we'll be forced to split up. we have to do something..." Marco said

" Why don't we replenish our fuel and ammo and regroup. I suggested. " Yeah

good idea. Let's make sure

we're properly prepared this time. " as every noded their head. "Alright then, so... I propose that we let Zoro lead the squad. what does you say? You look like you have a knack for keeping us all in sync. " Marco said as they all started looking at me. as I grew a bit nervous I mean these guys were really Puting me on the spot. I wasn't sure if I could handel that kind of pressure. but I stilled my nerves theses guys were counting on me and I would not let them down. " This is a tight team, isn't it" I said as a smile came upon my face. " of course! and now it's time to everyone what we can do when we work together!"Sasha yelled pumped up. " Okay then, we're in your hands! Take the lead and get us into shape, Captain!" Marco said

pride and determination clear in his voice. " Time to give the others a surprise! Conny yelled. " alright now then here's the plan." I said

 **few minutes later.**

" Alright everybody remember the plan?" I asked. as they all noded to me. " Okay then I said" as we flew past commander Keith. " your late that makes you dead last get your asses moving " the commander yelled at us.

" Sorry, sir! "Marco yelled at back to our instructor. "focus on the mission Marco" I told as I turned to him. " right!" he responded.

" three targets up ahead!" Sasha yelled. " Alright guy let's go formation E" I yelled. as Sasha and Daz lowered themselves to the level of the Achilles tendon while Marco and Conny raised themselves to the level of the nape each of them struck the epending target while sliced the nape of the third shortest one. earning us three points

 _" this is working better than I thought "_ I thought to myself. as I remembered coming up with this plan

 ** _flashedback ..._**

" alright here's the plan Marco and Conny will go for the nape while Sasha and Daz go for the Achilles tendon." I told them. as noded accepting there roles

" what about you" Sasha asked. " in the are the are two kinds of Titans the big ones that you guys will take out and the little ones I'll take out the little ones. everybody understand " I asked as they all noded. "alright then let's move out!" I ordered them.

 **flashedback end...**

" argh!" marco yelled as he sliced the nape of the last Titan. as we all landed on the ground with the other teams. " Alright maggots listen up in first place is team Roronoa!" commander Keith yelled. " the rest of you are free to go home and get some reast" he said as me and my team celebrated a bit

 **time skip no pov...**

"These latest new recruits look well matched. We can expect great things, I think Ackerman's an obvious ace... I'd say your top students are pretty well decided already. a instructior said to commander Keith. " Yeah, a lot of them show promise. But a good soldier is more than his or her own abilites.

Most Titan encounters come down to teamwork. Sometimes how well you cooperate with Your comrades is what saves your skin. That's what Training's all about. Figuring out who's a team player and who isn't." Keith stated as he looked at zoro and his team from a couple of feet away" I don't know how you did it,but somehow we're back on the right track! Thanks!" Marco said with a smile.

" im not the one to thank we came through cause everyone pulled together." Zoro stated. " it's thanks to you! This cooperation stuff is more important than I realized. think we're gonna ace this training! " Conny told Zoro. " _You don't often find a soldier that can pull a group together just like that and get them to perform at their. But this time it looks like we might just have someone with that innate ability._ " Keith though to himself.

 **Armins voice**

 **"after 3 long years the 104th cadet Corps reached read to choose a regiment of the following choice the scouts who fight Titans the garrison who repair and maintain the walls and the miltary police who keep order in the walls. most want to join the MPs but only the top ten cadets are allowed to join.** "

 ** _narrator voice_**

 ** _our hero survived those 3 years was ready to fullfill his goal and graduated his cadet Corps. (_ A/N I'm skipping the graduation cause we all know what happened.)**

 **mean while with Thomas Mina and Zoro. zoro pov...**

" you first, Thomas." Mina told him. " Sure, I manged to spend quite a bit of time with Eren and Armin. Eren's obviously just unbelievabley brave right? I mean, he's just got unlimited fighting spirit, that guy. Armin just unbelievabley smart and determined not to be beaten. He does a lot of work behind the scenes to compensate for his lack of physical strength." Thomas said it was clear he respected them. " so courage and determination, Huh? I guess they've both got a good attitude for their training." mina said. " yeah,

and that's something we should be able to take on board, don't you think? So Mina, how did it go for you? Thomas asked her. " Well I think it's fair to say I got pretty close with mikasa and Christa. Mikasa seems to have this knack for being able to control her emotions no matter what she's facing. Unless it's got something to do with Eren, of course. and Christa's real good and seeing what's going on around her. she always mindful of what her comrade are doing. kinda like you Zoro it's pretty incredible actually." Mina said the last part looking my way. " Well, I don't think I'm gonna be matching mikasa skill. But we could learn a thing or two from Christa, what about you Zoro " he asked looking my way. as I explained to what from my team in the last training .

" Okay then, well, that just about wraps it up. This was really interesting. Thomas said " yeah, I think it's been really helpful getting to know some of the others better. I've learned so much. Mina said with a smile adorning her face. "yeah this had been kinda fun, I know with out a doubt in my mind your going to make Baldy eat his words!

I said to them. " You got that right that's the last time he tells me to go live in a pigsty!" Mina yelled. " well have to speed time with other people in the corpscorps and see what else we can learn." Thomas stated. " good idea Thomas. with Everyone's help and a lot of hard work, I'm sure we can become great soldier's!" Mina yelled.

 **Zoro's pov**

after the ceremony and the debriefing with Mina Thomas. I ran into the others. " I've got to say that was close I'd you'd make it in to the top ten spots Zoro" eren said to me. Truth be told i didn't think I would do so well" I told them before taking a sip of my drink.

" Really? Everyone else though you would." Armin told me with a surprised look on his face. " It was pretty close thought right?

You're basically as strong as those in the top ten it you ask me. "Reiner said.

" But then again it's like baldy said, training doesn't give you the full picture anyway. it doesn't necessarily tell you who's gonna be good in a real fight." he said before walking away.

" Are you sure about not going into the miltary police Eren? Iean you were the top ten why not take your pick!"

Marco asked him. " I already made my decision before I started I train to fight Titans nothing else. Eren said with his usual passionate tone. leave him to his Death wish, Marco. we've secured our futures in the interior! we can enjoy the simple life!" Jean said interesting their conversation. " I can finally get out of this godforsaken

front-line hole! haha!" he laughed. "Come on jean, we all know you'll enjoy a simple life wherever you go." Eren insulted. " Huh? what did you...?" Jean asked dangerously. " Easy Jean..." Marco warned with a nervous look on his face. " are you saying I'm stupid. cause I'm not. I can just see the truth while others are blind. It was pretty obvious when we lost 20% of our entire population. that we can't beat the Titans!"Jean Yelled. " Yeah, they've had the upper hand until now, that's true. But that's only because we didn't know anything about them. Are you seriously suggesting we give up on all the miltary advances we've made at the cost of ten thousand lives and just lie down and die? get real Jean! What we know now gives us hop, right? Humanity isn't done for yet! Personally, I intended to eradicate every least Titan I see and free myself from the confines of these walls. As a Scout!"Eren speeched as he ran off Armin and Mikasa followed after him.

"Be my guest, Eren. Go wherever you want. You haven't changed my mind. It's the military police for me! Jean yelled before walking off. _"well thing just got real._ " I thought to myself as I started chugging my drink and decided to hit the hay.

 ** _(A/N hey guys so what did you think I really I'm doing good. this is my first storys that I did even slighty good in other than Ben 10 greenflares fic. till next one guys this is bulklock the grimhead now let's ROLLOUT!_**


	5. chapter 4 first battle

**hey guys here's another chapter for bit before we start I noticed almost no one leaves a review or criticism I would really like it if you guys did that also I noticed that with in the last few chapters for some reason certain scentice are being moved down or spaced from the paragraph their supposed to be apart of like jean when he said he was from trost there was a huge space between it and the party above that it was supposed to be apart of. also if I'm being Mary Stu please tell me in the reviews. I don't own attack on titan or zoro's last name but I do own the ham as I bought it at game stop.** ** _Armins voice narration._** the three walls appear as the outer walls glow.

 ** _"The three wall each have outer districts to the north ,the east, west and the south. titans are drawn to theses disticts as to keep them concentrated so defenses can focus on there instead of all around the walls. one such distict on the south side of wall rose is known as trost. this is where the garrison headquarters is located. before our full graduation is gadgets did multiple jobs for the garrison."_** he says. as the screen fades out to show the book as the narrator begins to speak.

 _ **" our hero zoro hadn't made it to the top ten cadets but he had always wanted to Join the scouts it was the perfect way to exact his vengeance and full fill his promises. Along with the 104th cadets he threw him self into missions at Trost."** _the narrator voice ends as the picture fades.

 ** _scene_** change...

We see a group of cadets consisting of Conny, Thomas, Mina, Eren and oc course Zoro. disscusing something on the top of wall rose.

 ** _Zoro's pov..._**

" Huh...? The Scout Regiment? You were number eight, Conny! I thought you'd join the Military Police Regiment..." Eren said staring at Conny wide eyed. " Looks like your speech yesterday really made an impact on him Eren." Mina told with a smile on her face. " Sh-shut up! I made my own mind!" Conny sputtered out. his cheeks red with embarrassment . " Don't feel bad. Your not the only one." Thomas said sheepish

as he scratched his cheek with his best impression of a tomato. " You've got a way with words Eren maybe you should do recruitment speeches someday for the scouts" I told with a large smile on my face. as Sasha came up behind us. " Hey guys... I managed to steal some meat from the officers' food stores." she said as she pulled some meat wrapped from her jacket with red cheeks and a bit of drool coming off her mouth from the corners. and I was pretty close to join her. If there was any one who loved meat and food as much as Sasha it was me especially steak.

" What?" Conny yelled with a extremely shocked look on his face. As I turned to tword's her " Well then leave it to me I'll cook you guys the meal of your lives" I told salvating at the thought of cooking a nice juicy sirloin.

" Now that's what I like to hear! A large piece for me, please! Mom" she clinging to my arms batting her eyelashes at. " sure thing" I told as. my cheeks began to feel like the on fire. " are you two crazy you'll get in trouble with our superiors. "

Eren said looking at Sash like she was nuts and me with a knowing look in his eyes. " Relax once we. take back our land from the Titans well have plenty of room for cattle and sheep." Sasha said with shrug. as Eren mearly looked conflicted. " So we're celebrating the rescue of Wall Maria? Okay then... I'll eat to that!" Thomas said with a lopsided grin on his face. " save some for me will you we can eat it when we get done with work. " Mina said with hungry look on her face. as they walked off leaving Eren and me behind. as Eren turned to me. " What about you zoro you didn't tell where you wanted to be assigned." he asked as I looked at him with a confident smirk. " I'm Joining the Scouts of course." I told with a huge grin on my face. " really Huh that's great " he said with a smile on his face. before he gained a sad look. " You were there that day, weren't? in shiganshina... " yeah"i told him. "I guess we've both got unfinished business with the Titans." he said to me.

" Hey you guys! get back to work or the officers will notice! " Thomas yelled to us. " Be right there! " Eren responded. as I walked back to my station.

 **cut scene Erens pov** ** _(A/N bet y'all didn't expect that did ya)_**

 _( Five years later humanity has finally begun to regain some dignity. we can win, we can finaly launch a counter attack.caues were just getting started. )_ I thought to myself as suddenly large yellow came down as suddenly the colossal titan appeared. as we all stared at it in horror. as I kicked the gate shaking the wall.

 **Zoro's pov**

standing behind Thomas and Conny as I was Cleaning a cannon released a lot of steam sending us all flying off the wall.

regaining my bearings I anchored my self to the wall next to Eren as turned around and jumped propelling himself to the street infront of the wall gate as I followed and landed next to him. starring at the massive whole in the wall as a single Titan came strolling in at least 15 meters as Eren and I readyed our blades.

" dammit we got to stop it from coming in futhure take out its legs." eren yelled as he focused on its arms while I took out its legs. as raised my self up to behind the knee and sliced it right leg. before anchoring to to its left knee and swung my self behind it before cutting it in one swift motion. while Eren took sliced of its last arm then anchoring him self to it shoulder blade before taking out its nape as we both landed on the ground.

" Not bad keep that up and this will be over in a sinch." He said withwith a confident smirk. as suddenly the colossal titan kicked the wall sending more debri fly and making the whole bigger Eren manged to get away but I was sent flying into a wall. as I immideatly felt a large pain in my right shoulder from the impact. nothing major I could tell it wasn't dislocated but it still hurt like a bitch. " hey you alright" Eren asked as landed beside me. " your not hurt are ya." he asked me concerne clear in his voice. " I'm fine just brusied my shoulder." winceing a bit yeah thats gonna brusie tomorrow. " Thank the walls I thought you were a goner. there for a second." he said. " I'm fine " I told him. as suddenly another Titan came barreling in _" Dammit not another one"_ I thought to myself as all of a sudden it fell dead at our feet " hey get your heads in the game" a voice I knew all yelled. both Conny and Sash landed in front of us. as we moved to the roof tops in front of the gate. "We've got a there's a whole in the wall if more Titans get through were done for!" Conny said. as Sasha turned to me " Are you alright " she asked seeing me rub my shoulder." we should retreat! " she said scared out of her mind.

" No there's still one more" Eren said. as he shot his anchors at the wall and took off. " The target is out side the wall the colossal titan!" he yelled as we all stared at him. " You can't be serious" Conny said shock clear in his voice . " this is our chance it's the only one that can destroy the gates! we have to take it down." he yelled as he landed on the wall to attack the titan. as we turned our gaze to the gate we could see tow Titans ahead. " Ah... look." Sash said at the sight. "Another titan made it in! " she said. As I drew my blades. " What? NO!" she sputtered. " we have to take them out at least until the vanguard arrive." I said.

" Dammit I hate it when your right" Conny said as he drew his swords. as we charged the 15 meter tall enemy.

" Conny target the left leg.

Sasha take the right arm." I ordered. " Right!" they yelled as Thomas and Mina took carbide a eight meter that filled the titan we were after the deed was I landed on it nape and delivered a final slice killing. " Hey you guys good!" Mina yelled to us. " were fine head to the top of the wall we gotta help Eren " Conny told them. as we all headed to the top but when we got there the colossal was gone. " Eren did you get him?!" Conny asked . " He got away it's just like five years ago. he's here one minute then gone the next he said as he maid it to the top of the wall. " sorry it got away " Eren apologized. "what are you apologizing for the rest of us were to scared to move." Thomas told him as the vanguard arrived. "cadets get to headquarters operation Colossal titan is a go return to base at once " the vanguard captain ordered as we all saluted. while I was mentaly preparing for a second nightmare.

 ** _(A/N so what do you guy's think sorry it took so long I just got back from Florida for a family reunion few days ago and I wanted some time to my self for the wait_**

 ** _Till next time I'm bulklock the grimhead now let's ROLLOUT!_**


	6. Chapter 5 the world the girl saw

**_Hey guys bulklock here with the next chapter sorry for being late I just haven't been feeling like writing lately but I have issued a challenge one that I'm sure you my Hero academia and naruton fans will like it just make sure you you PM me if you do the challenge cause I wound love to read it also after you read this it would mean the world if you would leave review my main goal it to get to 45 reviews before the end of the semester I might have even less time to do these storys cause senior year is all ways the hardest or so I've heard so if you guys would review as well as check out my other story's that would mean the alot anyway I hope you guys liked that bit with Sasha on the wall. be prepared to other small moments like that and don't worry Zoro's not going MIA. either way i dont own attack on Titan or zoro's name but I do own him now let's ROLL!_**

 **author's pov...**

" Okay, troops! Get into your squads and go seek-and-destroy those Titans!" a visually tense man, with sunken eyes, and an expression of perpetual worry. He has gold-colored eyes and a thick brown mustache that covers his upper lip. He wears his brown hair slicked back, with it framing his face and forming a thick beard. ordered this is kitz woermen. a garrison captain of the garrison 1st elite forces. " The Garrison Regiment's intercept squad will be the vanguard, the backup squad from the Cadet Corps will take center, and the Garrison elite squad will bring up the rear!, We defend Wall Rose to end the end! Give it your all, people!,Dismissed!" heyelled. HAI! the cadets shouted as they saluted.

as Mikasa turned to eren "Eren… if too crazy out there, stick by me don't--" "Ackerman! your to join the rearguard elite squad!" a taller man, with a fairly muscular build. He had straight, dark blond hair parted down the middle and tucked behind his ears, reaching the lower back of his neck. he had a notably slim face with defined cheek bones and light skin. wearing a Garrison uniform, pairing it with a tan shirt underneath.

" But, but, sir! I'm not good I'll be a burden…" she says only to interrupted by Eren.

" Mikasa! Humanity's on the brink here! you need to forget your own ideas. and just make it happen!" he told her with a small glare. as she looked down and took a deep breath "… Sorry,

you're right! Just… Just promise me one thing… Don't die out there. she said walking off.

("Don't die? There's no chance of that. there's still too much I need to find out about the world…") Eren though to himself as glared ahead.

Zoro's pov...

( Let's see gas check, blades check and repairs at one hundred percent check." "what you say bitch say it again!" two teammates constily arguing with eachother, check") I thought to myself as I sighed. as turned tword's my teammates consisting of Conny Christa and Ymir. Christa was a petite young girl that I talked to often in which we seemed to get along well it was well known fact that she was the smallest cadet in the 104th Training Corps She had long blonde hair, large blue eyes, and a heart-shaped face that often made all the rest of guys and some girls falling over for left and right with them calling her a goddess and an angel. Ymir on the other hand was the opposite was a tall, slender young woman with parted, disheveled-looking black hair often styled into a ponytail. Her hair was held back with a white tie. She possessed intimidating gray eyes. which scared most people I didn't talk much with her but when I did it was clear what kind of person she was.

" I said it sucks being stuck with an idiot like you" Ymir insulted. " what" Conny yelled as I shook my head at those two. as Christa tried to defuses the situation " this is no time for bickering … agh I've had enough of this" she sad expaserated . "you two are always fighting" she was about to continue as turned around and saw me. "Okay,okay , we get it " as came up and grabed Christa shoulders " just for you we'll play nice with each other okay…" she said as she turned and looked at Conny. who looked like he wanted to argue but couldnt

" guess there's no point arguing at a time like this. " he reluctantly said. as Christa smiled " Alright then let's work together." she said with a bright smile.

"I wish you guys would stop getting in Christa's and my way all the time"Ymir said as she glared at me and Conny. "Ugh you just can't keep your mouth shut can you. Conny said as he glared at her. " enough bickering let's move out. I said as drew our blades and took off.

Time skip no pov

Boom! as another titan fell dead as Ymir landed on the roof with her sqaued mates

"that's the last of them. Conny said as he stared at the three corpses of the titans they had killed. "should we head head to the rendezvous point?" Christa asked I don't think so we haven't been given the order to retreat yet so I doubt it. hey where's Zoro at could've sworn he was just here a minute ago?Conny asked

" up here " as they looked up at zoro who was on top of a chimney looking around to see if he could spot any other squads as his eyes widen as he sees bright yellow ahead. " hey guys I think I see someone ahead. as he took off the others following behind him

 ** _scene change_**

" is that Armin where are Eren and the others? Christa asked as they landed on the roof with Armin as Conny ran to him and began shaking him. " Hey man you okay ? Conny asked " He's in shock. Zoro said as he got some water from his canteen and threw at Armins face. bringing him out his shock as tears began to form in his eyes and began choking sobs. as Conny tried to get answers out of till Ymir had enough. " Isn't obvious? They've been wiped out! Every last one of them! except this poor bastard. Ymir stated with an almost cold look in her eyes. " Shut up! let Armin speak okay? Conny yelled not wanting to write off his comrades " This isn't the place for a chat We're far to exposed. if we stay here then we're as good as dead! Ymir said as Zoro had enough " Enough you two! you can have fight later right now we need to find cover. He said it was clear he wouldn't take no for answer but if you looked in his eyes you would see a haunted look. " let's just go regroup with other cadets they should be close to headqauters he said as they took off.

 ** _hours later_** ** _zoro's pov_**

 _"( well this is a fine fucking_ mess) I thought to myself as watched everyone with the same gloomy expression on their face. It had turned out headqauters

was over tuned with Titans and almost everyone was practically running on empty. as I sat next to jean with Conny and Sash trying to lift everyone's spirits. "Well this is horrible the order to retreat finally comes in and we can't even scale the wall." jean said in a defeated tone

" then it's sink or swim we've got choice but to attack the titans at headqauters we can resupply at base. but if all we do is go place to place them were fucked!" Conny argued "Look I'm with you there Conny but the fact of the matter is that we don't have the manpower to take back headqauters without almost all of us dying." I told him

"Besides who among us cadets could lead such a mission?" jean asked him as mikasa arrived and talked to Arimim. " Armin are you okay …wheres eren… she asked as Armin began to cry and looked up to her tears freely floating down his face and looked down

" three members of 104th died heroicly on the field of battlefield!" he said for all to hear as people began walk up to the scene with sadness in their eyes myself included as we all bowed our heads inmemory of our fallen comarads and friends. " Eren died in my place he sobbed as mikasa bended down to her knees and put her hand on his " Armin she said as he looked up to her and she looked him with dead lifeless eyes. " theres no time to get emotional. she said. as she began walking infront of us as we all stared at her " I am strong .. incredibley strong! she yelled as she drew her blades and raised one in the air " even if I have to do it alone I will rout those Titans. you are all weak and cowardly. she yelled as she pointed her raised sword at us you can suck your thumb like a baby and watch how I do things." she said as she took off and leaveing us all dumbstruck as jean looked down " so the plans to blast with that… as he turned to with his blade raised " Hey when did we learn to let a comrad fight alone?! he yelled as he started running after her as I looked down at my blades and smiled stood up and looked at Armin we were the only two left I watched him wipe away his tears and nod at me as we charged after the rest of them _( do or die Huh I can live with that but not before that abomination is dead_.) I thought to myself as I took off after them.

 ** _scene_** ** _change_** **(Zoro's pov)**

it went to hell so fast we hadn't even made halfway there when Mikasa ran out of and disapered with Conny and Armin looking for her and now here we were watching our conmrads be devoured and I was fucking **Useless!** why couldn't I save them watching two of my comrades being eaten in front of me _("god dammit')_ I thought to myself. as my grip tightened on my blades and they began to shake.

"Lets go!" A voice yelled snapping me out my despair "make a break for HQ while they'er destracted!" Jean yelled as he made a break for HQ the rest of us following him _(" i swear ill make your deathes were not in vain even if it kills me")_ I promised myself as the faces of my now.dead comrades and friends made there way into my mind and in doing so I fought back the tears as the face of Thomas,Mina and Eren plagued my mind and were burned into my memories.

 ** _well that took a really long time i hope guys enjpyed this chapter and im sorry if it was a little short. thank the support guy and girls you rock. Till next time im bulklock the grimhead NOW LETS ROLLOUT!_**


End file.
